coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5060 (20th June 2001)
Plot It is the day of Alma's funeral. Roy is battling with his own conscience over Wayne, but withdraws the money from his account and meets Alex during Alma's funeral. Mike is none too happy that Linda is accompanying him to the funeral. He cannot bear to be in the same room as her. At the crematorium, Alma's friends pay their last respects and Audrey reads a poem: :Do not stand at my grave and weep :I am not here, I do not sleep :I am a thousand winds that blow :I am the diamond glints on snow :I am the sunlight on ripened grain :I am the gentle autumn rain :When you awaken in the morning's hush :I am the swift uplifting rush :of quiet birds in circled flight :I am the soft stars that shine at night :Do not stand at my grave and cry :I am not there, I did not die The mourners are introduced to Alma's cousin, Richard Hillman. Ken pays tribute to Alma, but is appalled when Curly explains that her cancer was the result of a wrong smear test. Hayley returns to find out why Roy did not attend the funeral. She is surprised to find Wayne has come to live with them. Despite Roy's insistence that no money was paid to Alex, Hayley is a little suspicious. At the wake, Audrey plays the video of Alma, who wishes to say a proper goodbye to her friends. On the tape she pays tribute to them all and asks that they remember her. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Linda Baldwin - Jacqueline Chadwick *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Molly Hardcastle - Jacqueline Kington *Matt Ramsden - Stephen Beckett *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Alma Halliwell - Amanda Barrie Guest cast *Officiator - Sharon Holland *Frank O'Connor - Eamon Boland *Alex Swinton - Joe Simpson *Wayne Hayes - Gary Damer Places *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room/dining room *Weatherfield Crematorium Notes *Final appearance of Amanda Barrie as Alma Halliwell. *First appearance of Richard Hillman. *The poem read out by Audrey Roberts at the funeral, Do not stand at my grave and weep, was not specially written for the programme but has been confirmed as the work of Baltimore resident Mary Elizabeth Frye. *''TV Times'' synopsis: There's a surprise at Alma's funeral. Roy takes drastic action to ensure Wayne's safety. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,860,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2001 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD